


Wilford's Demands (Dark Curtis Fic)

by AmbieBambi



Series: Wilfords Demands [1]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Curtis Everett x You. Wilford places you in Curtis care to be impregnated.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Wilfords Demands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780948
Comments: 19
Kudos: 110





	1. Just Another Prisoner

In the beginning it was dark, crowded and dangerous. Panic settles in peoples hearts till they are beating so hard it hurts, and then nothing. Numbness settles in when the panic becomes the everyday part of living. Chaos becomes normal. And this was the young mans first lesson on the Snowpiercer. Embrace the chaos, go to that extreme a person never would, that is how he will stay alive. So when he, and many other young men his age were collected, the ones that managed to survive the starvation, the ones who were willing to turn on the weaker people, who wouldnt hesitate to slice throats and carve bodies, once they got over the act of taking a life, they were the ones to fear. They were the ones Wilford needed.

Marched to the front, Wilford stood admiring his new prizes. Going to the head of the row, he measured up the young man, tall, lean now due to undernourishment, but still corded with muscles under the sparse amount of clothing. Under dark brows were brilliant fiercely blue eyes that challenged the older man standing before him, _perfection_ was Wilfords thoughts. He was the perfect specimen for this. Curtis finally learned the truth of why he was chosen to be on the train. 

“Boys, well, men. You all were chosen for a very specific purpose. I have a need, and due to the worlds situation, that need wont be as easily met. Why I need you. You will be supplied well, I take care of my assets. There wont be much you wont want for. Pretty girls, all yours, steady supply of food, fresh clothing, your own rooms.” Some of the men looked at each other like it was to good to be true, Curtis shifted one foot to another though, always ready for the next hit. If something was to good to be true, it was. One of the others finally asked that question. “Whats the catch, weve been on here a couple months now and barely survived, how the fuck we assets?” Wilford gave a grin, a odd brilliant smile that seemed to lighten his whole face with joy. “Why simply my boy. You fuck, you fuck as much as you want, impregnate as many women as I can supply to you, and you will live good.”

And there it was, they were to supply Wilford with children. For what? he never said. At this point, desperation had taken over all the men, including Curtis. They would do it. 

~15 Years Later~

You are dragged towards the front, twisting and turning to bust out of Wilfords men hold, you twist your neck till there hand grasping your upper arm is in reach and you clamp down. HARD. Your rewarded with a burst of blood flooding your mouth and the curses of the man you bit, his hand coming up side your head, thumping you hard enough to make it ring in your ears and your eyesight to go blurry, you still managed to spit his blood back at him _Take that you fucker!_ Another armed man is howling with laughter, and grabs the back of your neck, right into your hair at the base and twists viciously to bring you to heel. “Come on Mac, this tiny lil thing gets the best of you. They are like puppies, catch them by the scruff and they will heel. Come on girl.” 

He made you walk in front of him, there was no way you could attack again. resigning for just a moment, you more study the cars as you all pass through. _Why did they want you?_ You had no special talents to speak of, and you werent male. There was no real reason to take you. Getting towards the end, you push in your heels, approaching the giant W gold covered door. _Fuck no!_ But they were much stronger then you, and a familiar face eyed you up and down. Claude, even had the nerve to force your mouth open to look at your teeth, she was rewarded with a snap of your jaw, humming your anger. She on the other hand didnt seem to notice your actions. 

“Yes shes the one Wilford wanted, bring her into the showers, theres people set to get her ready. Do not bruise her, or else he wont want her.” _Who wont want me?_ Your eyes widen and trickles of fear like you never experienced before trickled down your spine, blinding you to the fact you really couldnt escape, you start thrashing wildly, and get shaken hard, whipping till you can hardly stand. Claude barked out a warning at the men “I SAID BE CAREFUL WITH HER! now get her to the showers, hes expecting her.” Claude whipped through the door, and you… well you were being shoved into a stall to be greeted by more men, more bruising hands and for the first time in fifteen years, hot water and soap scrubbed in all over your body. The rivulets of black water draining away, the last remnants of your tail-end life. 

Curtis knew they were bringing him someone today, someone oddly from the tail end, his first cage on the train, but at this point the women were all the same. It was never a personal experience, and although pleasurable, it was just a job. Better then others, so who was he one to complain. He he was just entering Wilfords engine, putting in thats months demands that they were allotted every month. 

“Humph, you ask for alot. You know how hard some of this stuff is? Its almost extinct. Toothpaste? Fruit? Our crops havent even come in. New Reading material? 2 years off the program? Curtis be more reasonable. Your still in your prime.” Wilford tossed the paperwork on the table, looking up at him with a sigh. Curtis arched his brows at Wilford, folding his arms over his chest and leaned back against the gate. 

“You want me to do this, a tail-ender, your gonna have to give me something more substantial then you give these others. Or pick one of them to do it.” Curtis challenged back. Wilford picked up a cup and swirled it around before taking a swallow, contemplating his requests. It was a risk but he decided it was worth it by now. 

“You want something substantial, what the others dont get? You do this, breed this tail-ender, throw off a few with her for the next lets say… five years. I, Wilford will give you, Curtis five whole years with ONE woman, this woman. Think of it. Get her pregnant, thats nine months off for you approximately at a time. Hell you might even get to start your vacation within the next few weeks.” 

Curtis pushed from the wall, and held out his hand. “Deal” He didnt bother asking the all important question, why a tail ender. Frankly, he didnt fucken care.

You were wrapped in the softest plush robe you ever felt, it was warm and smelled like lilacs in the spring time from what you could remember, maybe you were just making it up at this point. A way to cope with what was happening. They marched you through some questionable sections, people lazing around, participating in orgies, getting high on kronoles, reaching out in there hazed state to brush there hands against your robe, tickling at you or whistling obscene names at you. You got a few deserved kicks in, and your escorts didnt seem to mind. But they made you pause at a door, giving a knock, they opened it and pushed you in. Behind you the lock was deafening. So… this was prison. 

Now imagine your surprise when your in a sunny car, a twin bed lining one wall, table under the window, a shelf full of books. Books… wow you havent seen them since before snowpiercer. It seemed safe, poking your head in a modest, but CLEAN bathroom, you wander to the shelf. Titles you’ve never heard of, and one you had. A favorite of yours from when you were young, Watership Down. Your fingers trail down the spine, worn and soft under your fingertips, you pull it out to find the cover was bent out of shape, years of dog eared pages and you flip it near your nose, inhaling. Right when your doing this, the door clicks open and a man enters. You pause momentarily, and shove the book on the shelf, backing away till your back hits a wall, staring at him. He was staring back with the most intense blue gaze you have been under. It was a battle to see who was going to speak first. It sure as hell wasnt going to be you. 

“My names Curtis” He gave in first, clicking the door to a lock once more and shrugging out of a black wool jacket, hanging it off the back of the door, he came further into the room and you cant help but feel dwarfed by his sheer size, his shoulders, damn they were huge, and he eyed you as if expecting something from you, sitting down on the twin size bed. Again you cant help but feel slightly intimidated by just his gaze alone, it burrowed into, and _fuck what did he want you to say? Hey nice to meet ya? Heard you might not want me? Or you do? FOR FUCKEN WHAT???_ His voice was sharp as it spoke once more. “And whats your name? I like to know who im fucking after all.” 

“Wh-what?” You question, and Curtis smirks a bit, reaching to the top of his head and pulling off a beanie, setting it on the nearby table and reaching down to his feet, unlacing the heavy boots. You was just a slip of a thing in his eye, all big eyed staring at him for his last words, he toed off one boot, then another, sliding them to the end of the bed. “Did I stutter? Im to fuck you till your pregnant, and if all goes well, we will be paired off for several years.” You stammer a bit, tightening the robe around yourself. “Fuck that…” He didnt lift a gaze to look at her, as he made himself more relaxed. “Watch yourself… “ he warned, it wasnt so much the word, but that little defiance you were trying to push. You were his, and would listen. You snorted and tip your chin up a bit at the challenge, after today and being dragged all over the train, you thought you no longer cared. “Fuck th-” Before you can even finish Curtis is right in your face, a large hand bracing against your neck and pinning you against the cold glass of the window, staring down at you in warning. “I dont repeat myself ” His fingers dug in slightly in warning, now cutting off air just enough to leave your breathing ragged. 

Blue eyes bore down into yours and they held no softness, you were just a thing, a job he had to finish. Fingers plucking at the front of your robe, sliding a hand in to palm your breast, fingers tracing your nipple before plucking it enough to harden the tip. Your hands come up to wrap around his wrist, trying to make him release, take a full breath, but your nothing compared to him. “Pl-ease dont” your request gets passed aside, hes not done with you, slipping the robe open more, taking in your thin, but womanly body. “We need to get you fed a bit more if your going to carry my child.” _Please no… how do I get out of this?_ “But for now we will work with what we got. Your so responsive already, you may not want this but your body does.” 

His hand cupped your mound, slipping a finger between the folds, and it was a jolting feeling, you tightened up at the unfamiliar sensation, your eyes growing wide. He circled your clit, a place only you explored, but it was nothing like this. It wasnt calloused fingertips pressing just enough to make it throb, and then he explored your entrance, just letting the tip of his finger stretch you. You still wouldnt relax, and he tipped his head, watching you “Your a virgin, arnt you? How is that even possible” He mused to himself as you wriggled a bit. Sliding his finger in further, pumping shallowly, a collection of juices coated his finger, and withdrawing from you, he sucked his finger, moaning. You were just as good as he suspected. Digging your nails in his wrist, he loosened enough for you to take in a true breath, gasping. “If I release you, you going to be my good girl?” What choice did you have? You were locked in this tiny room with no way to escape or hide, that last bit of will…. Gone. A solemn nod and down cast eyes, you submitted to him. “Yes Curtis”

“Again, tell me your name”

“Y/N” when you so freely gave it up, his hand fully released you, and your fingers went to your throat, sore from the pressure. He turns away and starts removing clothing, a whole he’ll of alot faster then you care to see. “Take the robe off” he reaches out for it, another test. Were you going to listen?

You could feel the heat rush in your cheeks, and burn down your body and your hands tremble slightly, clutching the front. _Why can’t you keep this part? Cant You keep anything to yourself?_ He watched you intently as he undid the button of his pants, they slipped slightly from his narrow waist, but he never finished removing them. Your eyes traveled down to the line of hair, dark and narrow leading into his pants, the sharp V cutting into him, it was all to much, your eyes were wide and bright as they traveled back up to look at his face, and you clutched your robe tighter. No, your fear was gripping you tight and were frozen in place.

Going over to you, his hands closed around your wrists and squeezed, pulling them off, without him saying a word. clutching your robe and drawing it off. Although thin, you were a pretty girl to him, already feeling himself stir in response. A bright pink mottled you, and your hands flew to your breasts, trying to cover them, then down to your mound, again at a loss of where to hide first but no matter what, you cant escape those intense blue eyes just studying you. 

You were so bashful, Curtis actually found it painfully endearing. Maybe another time, another place, it wouldnt have been like this. He would have been with you because you two wanted to, not because you had to. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he grasped your arms and unfolding them to your sides.” Your fine Y/N.” Fuck she was wound tighter then anything hes ever experienced and if she didnt relax a bit this whole experience was gonna be traumatizing.

“I promise I can make it feel good….“ He stared down at you, struggling your hands against the hold he had you in. Twisting so your back was to him, he sorted it so both of your hands were wrapped on one of his long fingered grasp, leaving one free hand to play you, arouse you to accept him. Otherwise it would be forced. He dipped his head, placing soft nips against your shoulder, whispering “See, is this so bad?” Shaking your head, still quivering in against his unforgiving hold. “Use your words Y/N” He trailed his lips along the shell of your ear, sliding a large hand over your belly, that to was clenched. Flattening against it, pressing you back into him, he thought he heard you gasp at the feeling of his erection thick and hard pressing with clear intent at your ass. 

Your breathing rushes and your heart…. it was fluttering like a panicked bird in a cage. Even at this, there was a tingling that followed his hold, unfamiliar arousal would spiral into between your legs, causing you to shift slightly, heat and friction, it was uncomfortable and you wanted more of it. He started to play with your breasts again, tipping his head to nip at your neck, following the twists and pulls on your nipples, you lean your head back against his shoulder, and hear him chuckle at how supple youve become in his hold. “Your body betrays you Y/N, its just your fear now not allowing you to enjoy this.” 

“Well this isnt what I expected to happen Curtis, not for a first time.” 

“It could be worst, there are others who would want you to fear.” Giving you a nudge to the bed, you quickly crawled on it and drew yourself up small, trying not to let him get a good look at you, all the while he remained in his pants, albeit tight, for the simple fact he didnt want you afraid to see how hard and stiff he was. “Open your legs.” A shake of the head made him grit his teeth and placing hands on you knees to part them, a warning look making you take pause. This was all a nightmare, shame flooding you for being so on display, he ran a hand along the inside of your thigh and along your slit. _Fuck was he really going to do this?_

Sure as hell was, you found out as his hands grasped your ankles to keep your feet planted and his shoulders pushed between your knees, just spreading them more, his hands sliding under the globes of your ass to tilt your hips, _fuck fuck fuck this was really happening._ He didnt even pause as he dragged his tongue through your folds, and that sensation, made you jump, almost out of his hold. Not quite, you werent that lucky. “Stay still” he growled out before he lapped at you, looking down, it was wrong, you felt it should be wrong, but to see his face buried into your cunt, his tongue slicking over you like it was the best fucking thing hes ever had, every time he flicked your nerves, slow at first, then hard tense circles around it before he would nip on it, sucking. You just about crawled out of your skin. It was unlike anything you had ever experienced before. Your heels would dig into the mattress, leveraging yourself for more. 

And thats when it hit, all crashing senses, taunt snaps and gasps, your first orgasm hits. Bliss, fucking bliss _. Was it always like this?_

Catching your hips in his hands, he collected your arousal with a swipe of his tongue over your entrance, and inhaled deeply. You smelled so damn good, it was actually really effecting his erection at just how much he was enjoying you, fucking throbbing, he cant wait to stretch you out and have you so tight around his cock. Seeing all these first time reactions, hearing the little mews and gasps of surprises, drawing all this from you was like a reward he didnt know he wanted. Some of your modesty was gone, you didnt try to hide now that your mind was playing catch up to your body, your hands fisting into the bedding on each side of you. “Can we stop?” You panted questioning as finally you loosen up, and he smirked. 

“No, Not until ive filled you. There is a final goal here. This was all about getting you ready” 

Some of that apprehension appeared, stuttering. “Get-ting ready?” You trying to pull away, close your legs, as good as it felt, you didnt want to go further. But his hold was like steel, hard and unforgiving, 

“Yes” He let a finger fill you, still tight but slick now, he was able to stroke you easily, keeping it shallow and your hips rocked against his palm on there own, although damn it, you tried to hold still. “Trust me, once your past the pain, its all gonna be good.” Speeding up, he watched you once again reach that hazy place before moving to a kneel and off the bed, finally shedding his pants. Now was the first time you could see him, all of him. 

Thick, and huge in your eyes, _there was no way_ , you thought. His hand gripped the base, just above the nestling of curls, and pumped himself. _Did he just get bigger?_ You shift a bit, but there really is no getting out of this, and when he kneels on the bed, his hand on your bent knees, you cant help the bit of tears falling. You tried not to, but they escape, fearful and with sorrow. It was all gonna change after this, your whole existence, and you couldnt help but hate him, hate Wilford, for take that away from you. “Im scared” you simply say, not to stop him, but because he needed to know, know what he was causing you. 

“I know you are Y/N” he used your name, reassuring you. “Your going to have to trust me.” _Trust you?! I dont even know you!_ You give a slight nod, fighting off that panic that was brimming to swarm you. 

Falling over you, fuck he was huge, blocking out everything from your sight except wide shoulders and the rest of his body just radiated heat, strength, hardness, your hands, just unsure of where to go, wrapped around his neck. _Would it be better to close your eyes?_ _Not see this, him, how he wanted you._ It was thrumming through every part of his body now. 

“Look at me, focus on me.” Your gaze springs open and you stare into those blue orbs. There isnt an intimacy there for you, you two havent known one another long enough. But it does help calm you. 

He hiked your legs to wrap around his hips, spreading your pussy lips, he slipped his cocks head over the swollen aroused flesh, oh you were still so wet and coating him. Finally reaching your entrance, he slow starts to ease in, this was another first for you obviously, and would need time to adjust. Your eyes widened immediately at the intrusion, digging your fingers into the hunched shoulder muscles in his upper back. “Curtis? Fuck it hurts? I cant.” 

“Yes you can, were going slow.” He groaned, how bad did he just want to impale himself, tighter then he suspected, it was taking all his control now to just bury himself. leaning on his elbows, he looked down at you, your tears forming again and he dipped his head to nip on your neck, and at the pulse near your ear, sliding a hand along your ribs, and palmed a breast, hearing you whimper as he toyed with you. Mixing the points for you to focus on relaxed you, made it easier for him, till he got to your barrier. Still toying with your senses to distract you, whispering words now, using his chest to press against yours, tease you” 

“Doing so good for me now sweetheart, your such a good girl. Just a little more.”

There was no way around it, it was gonna hurt. 

Thrusting his hips forward, he was prepared for you to flail, your hands came to push him away, when you cried out and he took the blow at first, and caught them to stretch above your head. Fuck you felt so good gripping around him, it took control for him to stay still inside you, this wasnt as easy as he throught. _He lied to you, this wasnt any better, it was worst_. Your eyes shot daggers at him and you hissed at his first movements, the way he dragged himself through you, stung, burned, stretching around him, he was to much. “please stop… “ 

But he didnt, he kept his thrusts slow and measured, and although you didnt want to admit it, it started to feel better, that fire he licked into you earlier, the spiral of heat cocooning your before flared once more. your body started to take over, and you tightened your legs hooked over his gyrating hips, rising slightly to meet him, whimpers slipping from your mouth until you couldnt keep quiet when he hit a spot deeper and deeper. Your mouth dropping in a gasping shock, he watched your pupils blow from arousal, the bit of color a sliver in around the blackness, he had you right where you needed to be. 

A dip of the hand between you two, and he encouraged you to cum. Twisting your nerves, you cried out from it, spiraling so high, he wanted you sated, withering mess for him, cause you were his, and wanted you to need this again. ”Let me see you pretty girl come all over my cock, ready for me to fill you up.” 

Nodding, what for you had no idea, your brain was just a mess, you crashed again, harder then the first time, and clutching yourself in close, you could feel his thrusts still pounding into you, raw, hot slamming of hips, his curses above you while your still drifting in and out of focus, your nails scoring down his shoulders and grasping biceps, his moves become erratic, hurried and painfully hard, one more roaring gasp and he pumps his seed into you, just as he promised, thick spurts spreading through your core, coating you. He collapses over you, pressing you into the mattress and a slight rotation of your hips makes him shudder and groan in the against your shoulder. 

Hes hot and sweaty, suffocating, you press your palms against him and he sighs “Just give me a second.” The tone in his voice is softer then before, but still demanding, and you wait, taking the moment to study the man who forced himself on you. You shouldnt find him attractive, but you cant help but admire the way hes got freckles peeking on his cheeks or the way his eye lashes sweep down, his lips were full, and that bottom one, fuller more prominent. Curtis planted a hand against the mattress and pushed himself off you. Sure enough you two were a mess, and he rolled to his back, arm over his head. “You can go clean yourself up in the bathroom, all that you need is in there.” 

Silently, cause you dont know how to feel, you roll to a sit on the edge of the bed, picking up the robe he discarded earlier. “Will they come collect me now?” Assuming the guards would know you two finished.

“collect you? No Y/N, you will be staying with me. We still have a job to do, at least till your pregnant. Then we will see what happens. I like having you around.” 

You two really were just another set of Wilfords prisoners. 


	2. Who Do You Belong To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis Everett x Y/N. You’ve been in Curtis care for a few weeks now. He has no hesitation in reminding you who you belong to. Warnings- Dub Con/Non Con situations, punishments treatment, drug and alcohol mentions.

“So Curtis, how are you liking your new girl?” Wilford asked curiously as he flicked some crumbs off his luscious red robe, frowning as he rubbed at what looked like a smudge, under his breath he complained. “Those fucking cleaners never do anything right. Useless the lot of them.” The older man chose to ignore it for now, turning back to Curtis sitting opposite of him, Claude pouring fresh tea into two delicate china mugs. “Isnt she something, as soon as I saw her on camera, I knew you would like her. Yes, shes a bit thin still, but get some meat on her, and she will have all those nice curves to keep you occupied.” 

Curtis nodded his thanks to Claude and reached to take the cup, contemplating what Wilford was talking about, you were rather lovely in your innocence. All Curtis had to still do was look at you a certain way, and your cheeks would turn pink and your glance would look away from him, sometimes a tiny whine would issue, making him grin. “Im liking her quite fine. She was an innocent you know? I was surprised.” Wilford winked over his cup while he added generous amounts of honey comb to his cup, swirling his cup a bit before taking a sip. 

“I had hoped she would be, How the fuck I know, pretty little thing like that. I am a bit disappointed she isnt pregnant yet though, but in due time I know. I just get impatient.” 

Curtis kinda shrugged a bit, he never really cared what Wilford did with the kids they made him, but this time it kinda rubbed him the wrong way. He didnt seem to pick up on it, or chose to ignore it, falling into another subject that Wilford used them for. Entertainment for the front enders for a couple months a year, a sport. 

“Also, its about time for the games, and Im putting my goods on you Curtis, Do not disappoint. Once you get in that ring, murder the sons of bitches.” The true purpose of the games, weed out the weak. So far only three of the original group still survived, Curtis was one of them for his brutal approach to all of it. He was a survivalist first, and had no issue getting blood all over in the process.

“Yes I know, trust me, I dont want my ass fucking dead.” Curtis growled out and grew impatient, ready to get back to you. “We done shooting the shit Wilford, or you ready for this months supplies?” 

“God your always so fucking impatient to leave my company.” Wilford rolled his eyes and sighed as if hurt, Curtis just stared at him waiting for him to get on with it. “Okay, my boy… let me know what you want.” 

Curtis wasted no time, filling out his demands and leaving straight afterwards. There was only so much time he could stand being in that mans presence. His spirit uplifted a bit knowing he would be seeing you again. You were still quiet in his presence, trying to remain unnoticed, but he was always aware of your presence unlike any other woman he had ever been with. Sometimes he would draw out conversation from you. But your answers were usually short, clipped, or you shrugged not knowing how to answer. Seeing how you lived in the tail end all your life, there was simply things you didnt know about. That was okay, you would learn about these things soon enough. 

Opening the door and stepping in, you were curled in the seat near the window, a book resting on your knee and gaze out the window watching the speeding landscape. You jumped slightly when Curtis entered and pulled your legs up nervously to watch him. _Always so observant his girl was._ “You havent seem to gotten to far while I was gone.” nearby he sat down some bags of stuff he brought back with him, the items he had asked for from Wilford.

Your fingers trail down the spine and you slide it to the table, shaking you head softly. “Cant concentrate Curtis.” Wary was how you were of this man, who stalked around his room till he moved to sit on the edge of the bed nearby. “Hmmm, do you not like it?” How brow arched and a your voice rose in a rush, as you clutched at the book. “No no, t-thank you… Its not that.” You didnt want to loose a gift he brought you. Already reading through the few he had, you had gotten bored being unable to leave the small room. Curtis had requested a book for you with Wilford, and as you were finding out, Wilford accommodated Curtis requests typically.

“I was tested again, and still negative… ” your voice dropped, admitting to your distraction. At first the news would cause Curtis to curse, drag you back to bed to try again.

So your head dropped, waiting to be yanked onto the mattress, but these past few weeks, he changed. Sometimes your news didn’t cause any reaction, he would leave you to what you were doing. You trembled a bit, waiting to see what today would bring.

Curtis isnt sure when it changed for him, that he actually liked this one, it was something more then what was required of him, having any interest in his charge. You, a little tail ender was so innocent in to what he did to you, that he found it endearing. Her little surprised mewls when he taught you some new sense gave him satisfaction. He patted his knee. “Come over here Y/N” 

The tension raised between the two of you when you hesitated, curling your hands together and your face wanted to defy him, he could see the flash in your eyes and the way your breathing flared your nose. Curtis arched a brow daring you to tell him no. _Oh would you?_ He almost wanted you to, that primal part of him loved overpowering you beneath him. You were so defeated when he first got his hands on you, but he felt that you had a bit of fire somewhere still, it just needed to be ignited. 

After a few seconds though you went back to your resigned manner and unfolded your legs approaching him, moving to stand in between his spread thighs. “Dont worry about the negative, it doesnt always happen right away.” His fingers snapped at your pants buttons and slid them down with a jerk, your hand bracing against his shoulder to keep from loosing balance and lifting your feet to loose your pants. He pushed your shirt up. “Get rid of all this to.” 

Lifting your shirt and tossing it aside, that deep blush he admired so much spread down from your face and neck, flaring over your collarbone. His mouth smirked until he lashed his tongue over a nipple, teasing the other with pinching fingertips. “But how long till they get impatient Curtis?” you took a shuddering breath feeling the warmth of his mouth tease you to a peak, rubbing your thighs together as heat pooled faster then you expect it to in your core. “Im ready to be done and go back home.” He growled at this, biting enough for you to yelp, and try to pull away but his legs have you trapped in between them. 

“What makes you think your going back Y/N?” He growled deeply, whipping you around, and pulling you back into his lap with one muscled forearm circled around your waist. “I already told you, you were given to me to use.” your hands were grasping his forearm pressed around your midsection, and you whine softly at his words. “But once Im pregnant you wont want me in your space, why wouldnt they send me back till birth?” 

“Cause, Im keeping you. Open your mouth.” He demanded and grabbed a hold of your jaw, forcing your mouth to open, his other arm loosened around your waist and moved two fingers to your mouth.“suck, get them good and wet Y/N” his fingers pressed against your tongue and you immediately started to suck on his digits. doing your best to do as he asked. “As I told you a few weeks ago, your issued to me for at least the next few years.” Shifting his legs to hook yours over his knees and spread his legs so your thighs spread apart wide for him, the rush of cooler air hitting your aroused flesh made you moan around his fingers pressing against your tongue. “Your here till your used up or Im tired of you.” His voice, was so final as he yanked his fingers out from your mouth, tracing your bottom lip with one of the drenched fingers. “And then your still not going back there Honey. He wont let you go back home” 

Before you could fully register what Curtis was telling you, he dropped his hand to your cunt, his fingers warm and wet from how you worked them traced your pussy lips, soft under his fingertips, his biting kiss on your neck was a stark contrast, making you attempt to pull away, but he once more clamped his arm around your waist to keep you in place, his long middle digit dipping in between the folds, tease your sensitive flesh. “N-never? even if I was useless to have children?” 

“No, never. Have you ever seen anyone return to the tail end? Your not an exception. Trust me… You could be in a worst place then with me.” Continuing to rub your cunt, circling your aroused bud but never quite touching when he would return to stroking and teasing her entrance with slight dips of his fingers, collecting your arousal to spread. “I am not the only man who does this, and plenty are cruel to there partners.” It was getting harder to focus on Curtis as he started finally touching where you ached, his arm tightening when you would arch and let your head fall back to his shoulder. Pressing his lips to your temple. “Curtis… Its,,,” 

“Feels good right? Most the time it will if Im doing my job right,” Assuring as he let two fingers fill your wet heated entrance, making you open your thighs wider, his own adjusting to help you keep them spread. You were panting, rocking your hips to meet his thrusting digits. If you werent so caught up in the moment, you would have been embarrassed of the squelching sound your wet cunt was making the faster he pumped his fingers. Your walls started to clench around him, and that little firey coil started to tighten in your lower belly. 

“M-most of the time?” You managed to utter, and Curtis chuckled while biting lightly on your earlobe. “Well your a temptation, this tight little body.” His fingers hooked when he said that, _come along with me baby._ He would stroke your walls to comply with his wishes, fighting against his hold, and you were crying out when you pushed back into his chest, locking and shaking, flooding his hand. “Wouldnt be hard for me to loose control and just fuck you into the mattress” 

Your thighs are trying pushing to close, aching from being stretched open, and fighting through your orgasm. He shoved you forward slightly to undo his pants, and you lean forward to brace your hands against your knees, your head dipping forward to catch your breath. It wasnt long you felt his cock pressing against your back. God you fucking hope he never lost control with you, You could barely handle him now, and everything he did was measured calculated. Curtis did nothing without giving it some thought, you knew this. 

Hands at your hips, lifted your ass enough so he could fit himself into your core, and eased you back, slowly so he inched in, making you stretch around him but it still made you hold your breath till you were full of him, every movement you made, made you groan, his thrusts were quick upward angled jabs, pressing deeper and you still braced your hands while arching your breasts forward, this angle was so fucking full, concentrating was impossible. There was just rushed thrusts and grinding your hips back down. 

Somewhere it registered his cussing against your neck, as his thrusts pressed forward longer in your clenching pussy. “Fuck your so good, just gonna fill you till your dripping with cum.” He grunted against the back of your neck, his fingers digging into your hips and started to move you faster, bouncing you, and you just rode it till he roared and warm jets of his cum started to fill you. Your channel flexed around his cock, milking him for the last of it, and you collapse back against him, covering your face with your hands and giving a soft sob from your second orgasm within a short time. 

Pulling himself from him, he swiped his fingers through your cunt and scooped his cum back into you, making you quiver slightly at the sensation. Curtis gave a possessive nip to your neck, and shifted your legs back to a close. Fuck the muscles ached, all you wanted to do was lay down, the muscles in your thighs screaming with a burn. Curtis tapped your thigh to stand. “Dont be letting that run down your leg Y/N,” You nod and go to stand, your legs shaking enough to look like you might wipe out, Curtis hands shot out and grasped your hips to draw you back and sit on the bed. “Probably need a moment to get your legs back.” 

Tucking himself back in his pants, he let you claim the bed and went to where he had ditched the bags he brought back from Wilfords. You dragged a blanket over your naked body and watched with curiosity as he pulled out some clothing for you, nicer then the stuff youve been wearing. “Whats that for?” you asked curiously. 

Curtis brought the skirt and top over to let you inspect them. “They are for you. There is a entertainment car, and I figured your ready to meet others. I trust you to remember who you belong to” Your eyes brightened at the idea of seeing others, even if they were front enders. “Hows your legs? If you can stand, were going in half an hour.” He took the rest of the bag and turning his back to you, stored away a few books Wilford gave him, a treat for you later if you got to bored and deserved them. Curtis hoped there would come a time where you _wanted_ to please him, not had to please him. 

While he was doing this, you tested yourself, and gathered the clothing to your bare chest. “they are fine… I will go get ready Curtis.” You escaped quickly into the bathroom, easing the door mostly closed. You rubbed your face in the soft long sleeve, it was the softest thing you could remember feeling and when you tugged the clothing on, braiding your hair to sweep straight down your back well past your waist, you couldnt remember feeling this way, like you were being showed off,and you kind of liked it. Stepping out, your clear your throat a bit and Curtis looks up from where he had been reading the spot you left in your books. 

_Fuck you look good._ Curtis nods his approval, and you nervously pick at the shirt, biting back a grin in your excitement. A warm rush tingles Curtis seeing you so damn happy for the first time since he brought you back a book, and unlocking the door, he held it open for you, beckoning you to step out. Going to step out the door, your hand braced on the door frame as you peeked out, it was empty, which your heart sunk a little and with a gentle ease of Curtis’s hand in the small of your back, you step into the wide looking hallway. He slung his arm around your waist, a steady hold on your hip and in the belt loops of your pants, he led you towards the front, the way you were dragged down to his room. “Now you stay with me Y/N unless I tell you otherwise, understand? Your free to talk to people that are in this car, but remember your place. You are mine, if I find out you are disrespecting what we have going on, or me, you wont like the consequences.” 

“Yes Curtis” you reply, feeling your mouth go dry with nerves and anticipation, would you know anyone there? You hoped so, you were desperate to find out how your friends were in the tail end. You two reached a gate, and your bouncing a bit at his side, the music on the other side is thumping loud and you can see flashes of lights through the cracks. Curtis smiles a bit to himself at how obvious excited you are to get out of the room, but there are rules, and he had to be sure you knew them. Turning you to face him, he grabs your chin and makes you look at him. “Remember what I said, do you understand? do you have any questions before we go in?” 

You nod probably a little harder then you should and you glance at the door once more before back up to him. “Am I allowed to ask about the tail end if I see anyone I know? That wont make you upset with me?” 

Curtis thought about this for a few moments, it wouldnt hurt and you so desperately wanted to know, probably still had your hopes up about one day seeing your friends again. “You can, but dont expect to see anyone from before in there Y/N” His fist thumped against the metal door, and it popped open enough for Curtis to slide through and he took your arm, bringing you through. It wasnt quite as you remembered, but last time you came through, you were being dragged, and didnt exactly have time to admire the setting. This time you did though, and your eyes widened before you. 

People, gyrating all over each other, among the flashing lights above them, it was extremely distracting and made you want to shut your eyes. First the people were laughing and dancing, then they would turn and a clash of teeth and lashing of tongues inhaled one another in open mouth kisses, moving from one person to whoever was closest. You leaned more into Curtis, not wanting to get caught up in the orgy. It was something you didnt enjoy from him, and you knew you wouldnt like it here either. With a push of his hand, Curtis broke past the group, and the car opened up to show more people dancing, some with one another, some off poles placed in what looked like a seating area, people lazing around, high from the kronoles scattered in the sunken seating booths. Curtis led you past these as well until you two were near the other side, and he directed you to sit. “Just wait here, I will be back.” A simple nod was efficient enough for him, and he went to the small bar set up. 

“Kronoles, rum and coke?” The man asked Curtis while he pulled out to glass jars to pour the alcohol into. 

“Just the rum and coke.” Normally Curtis would part take in the kronoles, chase that mindless high that came with it, but not this time with you accompanying him. He would come back another time without you. The rum and coke though, rare treat, doing some calculations about the occasion for the rare indulgence. Wilford had announced it was new years. Collecting the drinks, he came back to where you were half in and out of your seat, curious to your surroundings. Twisting back into your seat, your nose wrinkled as you sniffed your drink, used to only water. “What is it?” 

“Try it and find out.” Was all he said, and you cautiously brought your mouth to the edge, taking a sip. It burned and was sweet at the same time, and you took another sip that stung its way down your throat. The dart of your tongue wasnt missed by Curtis, and his cock twitched at the very notion of how sweet your lips would look stretching around his shaft, your head tipped to meet him with your eyes rolling up to meet him. Fuck… It was gonna have to go on your list of necessary teachings. No it wouldnt benefit what you two were striving for, but it was a damn sweet thought, your mouth sucking him off. To cool off, he to took a bigger swallow then your sip, appreciating the burn as it went down to settle in his gut. 

“what is it?” You repeated and he looked at you and swiped his thumb over your lower lip to dry it off. “Rum and Coke, we only get it once a year, usually its homemade shit or cheap ass beer thats long since gone stale. Its new years though, another year living on the train passed.” 

“Oh! I never heard the announcement.” Your gaze again falls to looking around the room, and you got bolder in your drinking. Soon, your eyes were brighter then usual and there was a flush to your cheeks. Curtis watched you get caught up in it all and he finally leaned over to whisper in your ear. “You can go dance you know, just dont stray far from the table.” He knew others would pick up on your innocence right away, target you for your weakness, typically it was a game. That is until people learned that your were his, and he was never one to share. 

Nervous, you hesitate a moment, and then push up to go up the stairs, and dont wander to far away, but mingle. Soon your drawn into a group of women who were just dancing, and the rush of the alcohol in your system swept you away in the motion. Curtis caught sight of you laughing and swaying your hips, deeming that you were fine. He collected your glasses to go refill them with just straight soda this time, and a pair of steel grey eyes crinkled at the corners, smirking watching Curtis, whom was unaware of the threat. _About time he left his girl alone_ was the mans thoughts, pushing from where he been sitting with a group of friends and his own toy. 

You were unaware of any change happening, until a pair of hands slid along your hips, and hot breath against your neck, a lash of the tongue over your ear, you wouldnt doubt it was anyone other then Curtis so you didnt fight it. You were his after all, and your buzzed state, you couldnt tell that this was a slightly smaller set of hands on your hips, and that the person gyrating behind you certainly wasnt as broad as Curtis. Your time in the tail end, you were used to never having personal space, you simply fell back into the person behind you, getting lost in the tempo and rush of the alcohol. 

When he came back, he glanced through the crowd again as he set the drinks down, and Curtis couldnt fucking believe what the hell he was seeing. You pushing your sweet little ass of yours into Grey of all the fucking people. Quick, he snapped up to the dance floor, and your eyes sprang open to see him pushing people to crash into one another so he could get through, frightened you looked over your shoulder to see someone youve never seen in your life, and you stepped forward to meet Curtis. “Curtis! Im so-” 

“Get on your fucking knees now and wait!” He roared at you and your scrambled to fall at his feet like he told you to, your eyes welling up at your mistake. Curtis stepped around where you knelt, your hands wringing together. 

“Curtis, we were just having fun to.” Grey sighed with disappointment. “I had to see what the fuss was all about. I can see why Wilford got interested in her, she is cute for a cum slut.” 

“What the fuck makes you think you could touch her?” Curtis crowded Grey, who didnt back up but he to crowded back, smirking in Curtis’s pissed off face. 

“Wanted to see if they were as fucking easy as they come. I would have had her sucking cock in a few minutes with how she was grinding her ass into me like some horny bitch. Cant satisfy them Curtis? Why Wilford had to give you a tail ender? Not like they know any better.” 

Curtis didnt even bother with that jab, it was clearly meant to push his buttons. Drawing up to his full height, Grey albeit smaller, was not at all intimidated by Curtis, and leaned in a bit closer, smirking “dont worry Curtis, when I get her, and I will cause the winner takes it all, I will teach her how to properly behave.” You were pushing to a stand to try and explain to the two men, when Curtis caught sight of you “Did I fucking tell you to stand, get back in your place.” 

“But Curtis, it wasnt… “ You try once more, and he has to deal with you defying him, you gave him no choice. Ignoring Grey who watched this all with interest, he stalked forward and fists his hand in your hair, yanking you back to your knees. “What did I tell you?” 

“On my knees” You twist and cry out, your hands going to your hair to try to get him to loosen his grip. 

“Do I want any fucking sass coming from you?” 

“n-no.” You cant help the tears that are rolling down your cheeks and the way your head bows to him. 

Lowering closer to your level, his next words were so low it was hard to hear, but they held deadly promise should you not listen. “Start crawling to the door Y/N” Releasing his hold and shoving you to sprawl back. 

You look at him like he cant be serious, crawl? His face though, was all serious anger storming his blue eyes and you back away from him, the crowd parting to allow you passage. 

“Please Curtis…” 

Nothing, no softening or taking pity on you, you do only thing that you can, and start to pull yourself away on your hands and knees, Curtis watched your heart shaped ass sway back and forth, and then turns back to Grey, whos watching with an amused look. 

“Sure you dont want me to break in your little sweetheart? Ass like that good for alot of things, wouldnt be any trouble at all.” 

Curtis growled lowly “Dont fucking lay a hand on her anymore, shes mine. I have no problem shoving your dick down your throat should you think shes yours to handle.” 

Grey grinned at the challenge. “No, course not. Better not let her out of your sight again.” With that Grey turned back, and hoped back down into the seating area he had been occupying previously, yanking his own girl back in his lap, and slapping her thighs to spread, ready to share her with his current company. Curtis didnt waste any more time with them, and followed where she had crawled away, getting to the door, you were waiting this time, in a subdued position, on your knees, head bowed, palms up, trying not to look embarrassed or scared of it all. Made his cock twitch again, _Fucking Christ, bad timing_. “Get up” He yanked on your arm and hauled you to a stand. You stumbled, but did it all quietly, averting looking at him. 

It was silent going back to the rooms, and you tried to keep up best you could to his long stride. The train walls kept dipping as if off kilter and you stumbled into Curtis a few times. Finally though you two reach his room again and he gets the door to open, pushing you to fly in first. You stumble and grab a hold of the wall, trying to get everything to stop spinning. 

“Curtis, please I didnt know.” 

He doesnt care, more pissed off then he was before at your attempt for an explanation, he drags you from your grip off the wall and over his knee. “You knew better Y/N, and yet you fucking undermined me.” 

His knee is hard in your stomach, and you could feel him lifting your skirt to pool around your waist. You try to look over your shoulder but he shoves your head back to look at the wall and floor. Struggling, again a waste of your energy, hes holding you pinned over his knee with no more energy then he would give to a mild inconvenience in his day. Yanking down your panties to, he smacked your bottom hard, hard enough to jar you forward in his lap. 

“Dont worry I plan on marking your ass so hard, your not going to be forgetting who you belonged to.” Curtis gives no time to adjust, its one hard spank on one of your cheeks after another, its a fire burning you now, and your crying into his leg, arching once in a while when its a particular had slap, those sharp stinging ones that you swear are going to break your skin. Curtis hand prints popped up in welts, and you sobbed for him to stop. “Pl-please Curtis, I wont do it again. I swear… I thought it was you. “ He growled and started to come to a stop. He reached to take a fistful of hair and jerk your head back so he could see you even at this angle. 

“Who do you listen to?” 

Sobs crack your voice. “You Curtis…” 

“Thats right little one, next time be aware of who the fuck is behind you. Accident or not, if I catch it happening again, it will be worst.” He just as quickly put you in a stand, and stood up himself, gripping your chin so your tear stained face couldnt defy him and look away. “Next time it will be a leather strap and you will bleed for it. Get to bed now.” Dropping his hand and you are quick to move out of his way while he went to take a shower. 

Your ass, burning hot and every step screamed red hot through you, you peel away the clothes that you had been so excited for and folded them into the dresser, getting into an over sized tee that Curtis had given you to wear. Crawling in close to the wall, you lay on your side, waiting for him to come back out. He finished and didnt bother with clothing, snapping off lights as he came, he stretched out on his side, and yanked you over to him, hiking a leg over his hip, there was a unprepared thrust into your core, and you yelp into his chest, pressing your face there till the pain dulled, your breathing coming and going in shallowly as you braced for him to start moving he never did though, his arm just caged you in close. 

“You can sleep like this tonight, full of my cock so you dont forget who the fuck you belong to.” 

You sniffle in the darkness, trying to adjust to the full sensation hes stuffed you with. Now, you were even more homesick for the tail end. 


	3. Raising The Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtis Everett x You. Its the day after the disaster of the trains New Years party. Curtis processes some of what caused his out lash towards you as well as start to prepare for the up coming tournament against Wilford’s Prized Champions. You are once more checked to see if you have become pregnant and the doctor decides to increase your chances. 

Curtis woke to you sniffling next to him, arching a bit and feeling he was still buried in you after he filled you with his cock in anger last night. You had your arms over your face trying to stifle the soft sniffles, and he grasped your hip in a firm hold, feathering his thumb over fading bruises on your hips. His bruises, you were his girl after all and the only one allowed to put them on you. Finally he easily slipped from you, and once he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, you drew your legs up in a fetal way. Curtis looked over his shoulder and clenched his jaw seeing you pull away from him. Maybe he let his anger get the best of him, Grey hinting that he wanted you and was willing to take you by any means necessary really helped fuel his temper last night after seeing his hands on your hips. Curtis had taken it out on you, and not the one who deserved it. A sorry wouldn’t fix the trust he had taken from you, and he already regretted it now that it was morning. He would have to work on gaining it back if he wanted to live in peace with you.

Mulling over this new issue, he moved to a stand, and went to the bathroom to shower. Hoping that giving you some space would ease you a bit, give you a chance to pull yourself together. Stepping in the hot water, he took his time. Recalling things that happened from the night before, he was going to have to step up his training to beat Grey. Because Grey was good, agile, and had speed on his side where Curtis was more solidly built. He was fast and agile, but he needed to be prime to beat Grey. His hand brushed over his short hair to swipe the soap out and turned off the water quickly. Stepping out to dry off, he poked his head out to see you had moved to a sit, finding one of his oversized long sleeves to pull over and cover yourself up. Your shyness made him smile a bit. He was well familiar with how you would downcast your eyes and peek at him while he was going about his business when you were reading in the chair. Whenever he would glance, you would drop your head back into the book like you weren’t doing anything. Even now you would glance at the door, and he pulled back in to wrap a towel around his waist, before stepping out. Sure enough your gaze dropped back to your hands, picking at the thread of the sweater you were wrapped in. Although it occurred to him that this time you were more scared of him then so much shyness over your naked body. 

Moving to the dresser built in the wall, he pulled out some clothes, and glanced at you. Knowing you wouldn’t move from the spot till he said something. Straightening up, he nodded to the bathroom. “Go get yourself cleaned up.” his voice rough and you were quick, darting past him into the bathroom and the door shut. Letting the air rush out of his lungs as he rushed himself to dress. He had a meeting with Wilford after his slotted time in the gym and wanted to get it over with. Soon he was out the door, leaving you alone to finish up. Sure the door was locked behind him, he glowered at one of Grey’s friends lurking around, snapping out. “What the fuck you doing at this end of the car?” 

The man pulled up short, looking at Curtis nervously before remarking. “None of your damn business.” 

Curtis sneered as he pushed Grey’s friend against the train’s wall, tilting his head as he looked the slightly smaller man up and down. “It’s my business when you’re sniffing around my door. Tell Grey to mind his own girl.” Curtis was pushed back, but the man was making a quick retreat to get out of the car. Curtis watched as the door swished open for him to pass through. Once he was satisfied he wouldn’t be coming right back, he turned the opposite way, heading towards the train’s training car. 

You were undressing when you heard the main door open, and then the lock click, breathing out a sigh of relief knowing Curtis was gone. You were so sore from the night before. Your ass stun and when you turned to look in the mirror, you could see the hand prints of welts on your ass. The water was going to make them sting, you just knew it. And your core throbbed from where he insisted you sleep together last night. Up until last night everything had been minor. This was the hardest he treated you. All because you let another man touch you. Not intentionally, but that didn’t seem to matter where this person was concerned. You felt your throat close up just thinking about the rage in his eyes when he found you. When had this become your life? 

Going to start the shower, you slipped in muffling a cry at the stings the water pelted on your ass until it went numb and you finally let yourself relax. The heat and steam relaxed those sore muscles, and you let the water just cascade over you for a good 20 minutes before you went to wash your hair. 

You could feel yourself starting to break at your situation. All you wanted now was to go back. The warm clothes and food Curtis brought you didn’t make it any better. You were so completely under his control, that you couldn’t stop him when he wanted you. That was so overwhelming that you ended up sinking to the bottom of the tub, curling up your legs and ignoring the pain as you let the sobs wrack your body, feeling so hopeless in your situation. Time passed, and the water started to lose its intense heat. Pulling yourself up, you started scrubbing and washing yourself quickly before it turned icy cold. 

There was nothing you hated more than ice cold water chilling you. You got out and grabbed your towel to dry off, not looking in the mirror again since you didn’t want to see the redness on your ass or some of the bruises that got left behind. 

Looking out to make sure you were still alone, you went to look for clothes that Curtis had brought to you. Grabbing leggings and a heavy sweater of Curtis’s, it swallowed you, hanging loosely to one side as it almost exposed a shoulder. You sought out some food, and found an apple in the small refrigerator tucked near the bed. You debated going back to laying down, but that seemed almost like an invitation to get fucked once more. Instead you curled into the nearby chair, picking up the book to try and lose yourself in the story once more, listening for when the door would unlock and your personal demon would return. 

Curtis reached the training ring, leaning against the edge to watch what would be part of his competition. So far they didn’t worry him, their dancing movements around each other stumbling, their jabs connecting against flesh was weak, the opponent grunting but nothing more. He took note of which sides they favored, and as always, it was to the right they swung. Means he would work harder on his left hand strike.

Looking beyond the fighting men, he could see Grey on the other side, using a towel to dry his face and the ripple of muscles under his tattooed back was still taunt. He must have just gotten out of the ring himself and when Curtis scanned the mat, he could see that there was blood in one corner. Must have been the other guy. One of the help came over, a towel draped over his arm, water and wrap for Curtis’s hands. When Curtis saw it was Edgar, he softened a bit from his usual demeanor. The boy was 17, and hoping to work his way into the ring one day, fight for honor and Wilfords gifts to the winner. If he would survive getting that far, let alone survive the ring itself. 

Not many did, Curtis bore the scars littered across his body and almost lost a time or two. His opponent had taken mercy on him, choosing not to kill him that time. Curtis had not forgotten being spared, but it was a kill or be killed lifestyle. He knew next time they might not show mercy on him, not if Wilford demanded a sacrifice. He learned from those lessons, worked tirelessly when he wasn’t meeting Wilford’s other demands. 

Edgar sat on the bench next to Curtis and took his hand, working on wrapping it around his wrist and up towards his knuckles. “Grey just finished.” 

Curtis grunted in acknowledgment while Edgar continued. “They had to take Mikey to the hospital wing, Grey shattered his nose and probably half of the other bones in his face.” 

Shaking his head and glancing at Grey leaving the gym, flexing his hands as if he’s sore while smirking at Curtis, Curtis turned back to look at Edgar. “Well I hope your not fucking stupid enough to practice with him Edgar, or else you will be leaving the ring looking like him.” 

“Oh I won’t, I will take my name off the list first Curtis. This will be the fifth person he’s done this to in training and no one is putting a stop to him.” Edgar finished his other hand and added the tape to keep it all secure. “Nah man, my kronole is on you. You win, I might get enough to live comfortably for a while.” 

Curtis shook his head and arched his brow. “And if I lose the tournament?” 

“Then I’m fucked, might have to move back to the tail end so they don’t find me.” 

Planting his hands to his knees to raise, Curtis just shook his head. “Putting a lot of faith in me to win.” 

“Well…” Edgar followed along with Curtis to the punching bags so he could warm up, moving to hold onto it while Curtis started with some easy punches of his hand, loosening his muscles and warming up before he went into the ring. “… You kind of have more at stake now? Grey’s request if he wins is to take your new girl should he win.” Curtis paused with his hands raised near his face, nostrils flaring and jaw clenching at the thought of Grey laying his hands on you again. Anger rolled through him at the idea of it and next time his fist flew out, it moved the bag and Edgar backwards a bit before Edgar planted his feet. 

“Over my dead body.” Curtis growled and Edgar peeked around the sandbag, wincing. 

“I-uh- think that’s what he is hoping.” 

Shrugging, Curtis went back to punching the bag till sweat rolled down his back and along the sides of his face. Edgar threw him a towel, and after a quick swipe to his face, he moved on to other exercises. First jumping rope, moving light on his feet, onto sit ups, push ups and burpees. Once he went through his regular routine, breathing heavily, Edgar passed him his water and Curtis took a quick break to catch his breath. Even after using the towel, sweat still rolled down his body but he had one more thing to do before he could go meet with Wilford for his monthly demands. Go in the ring. “You ready?” Curtis asked Edgar, and he nodded while grabbing the padding for his hands. 

Slipping under the ropes, Curtis let calmness wash over him. This was one of the few places he felt in control. The mat was slightly spongy under the balls of his feet, and he rolled his head back and forth to loosen up. This was his domain, there were two things he was good at. Fucking and fighting. 

Edgar stepped in front of him to hold up his hands, giving a nod he was ready. The two men have built up a relationship over the years, from that first time Edgar as a scrawny preteen approaching Curtis. 

Curtis let a bit of a smile slip at the thought of the kid, scrawny as he was back then, he insisted he could keep up with them, and Curtis relented. Allowing him to train with him, he became his shadow, always right there with anything Curtis might need. Many a day he showed him moves that he learned over time, giving him some pointers. Edgar at first was awkward, but over the years muscles built up and he became fluid agility on his feet. He still had learning to do, but he was noticed already by Wilford. As long as he could stay alive, Curtis suspected Wilford would keep Edgar. 

“Come on Everett, best shot. You’ve been slacking lately.” Edgar kept his hands raised, and Curtis bounced on his feet before lashing his fist out, bullseye right in Edgar’s palm. 

“Weak old man! Shit the tailenders hit harder than you.” Edgar edged him on, and Curtis responded with a right-left, right-left. Edgar nodded with a grin. 

“That’s better, kinda.” He kept going and Curtis rolled his eyes before hitting him hard enough to back him up a few steps and his leg swung out in a kick for his foot to connect with the glove, backing him up towards the corner. 

“You gonna keep running your mouth, you little shit?” Curtis snapped out and Edgar laughed, bracing for another hit. After a while, Curtis backed off, going to collect his bottle of water and squirted himself in his red strained face and into his mouth to swallow. Edgar had peeled off the protective gloves and stuck them under his arm to massage at his hands as he ducked out of the ring, knowing Curtis was done for the day. 

“Same time in a couple days?” Edgar asked and Curtis went over to the board, looking at the time slots available. Of course he could see Grey had every day for the next couple weeks lined up. 

“Same time tomorrow, I have to step it up for the tournament.” Taking the marker hanging nearby, he added his name to several days, and Edgar blew out a breath of disbelief but didn’t complain about it. 

“Okay, I will see you here tomorrow.” Edgar reached up and marked and E underneath all of Curtis’s signatures. Saying their goodbyes, Edgar split off to his car and Curtis went in to take a quick rinse off. After he had redressed, he left the gym and started to go through the cars towards the ending and Wilford to do his monthly meeting with Wilford. The guards looked Curtis up and down a moment, which he sneered at them in return. One made a threatening step towards him, but he didn’t flinch, used to them trying to intimidate him. 

“Tell Wilford I’m here for my appointment.” Curtis said once the guard backed off, and he turned away from them to lean on the railing, looking down at the main floor where he had been just the night before. There was still partiers, high as fuck on the kronole littered all over the booths. Orgies happening among groups of people, which at this point was just everyday with Curtis. But his eyes wandered from that, thinking about you instead of the groups of people wiggling all over each other. Those sweet mewls that he had to work out of you. How you tried so hard not to give into the pleasure he brought you, but eventually you wouldn’t be able to fight it anymore, and when you would come for him, it was a beautiful thing. 

Sometimes it made him lose control, feeling you tighten around him, and your arms circling around him to hide your face against his broad chest while he was pounding into you chasing his ending. 

Fuck since you were delivered to him, he hadn’t sought out the sensation of getting lost in a multitude of endless people, high as fuck on the kronole and blanking out on how he reached his orgasms, just riding that heightened pleasure till he untwisted out of the group. Even when he was assigned a woman to impregnate, that was just a job he had to do. 

You though, since he has kept you all these weeks, it was different, or starting to feel different anyways. Maybe that was why he was so mad that Grey took notice of you? The creak of the door distracted him from his thoughts, and the guards stepped away so he could pass. 

Stepping into the next car, the door slammed shut and he went through the high walk above the gears. Reaching the giant W, that door was open enough for him to slip through to see Wilford standing with a scrawny boy and measuring tape. Claude nearby, watching with a nod occasionally when Wilford said something. 

“They just get scrawnier and scrawnier every time you bring me a new one Claude. Would think we were not feeding them.” Wilford sighed as he dropped the kids arm and dropped his hands to his waist. Curtis listened to the conversation now, and raised an incredulous brow at Wilfords comment. When you had come to him, you were delicate, weak in his hands. He had to be very careful that first time. Now with proper care, you were finally starting to gain weight. Fuller in his hold. You still bruised easily. “Alright Claude, get him cleaned up, hair cut, some workable clothes, good meal, and a delousing. He’s crawling in them.” Wilford winced as he brushed his hands together like he was wiping away the child’s filth. 

“You got an important job son.” Wilford looked down at the boy, giving him a wide smile of flashing white teeth. If Curtis had to describe it, it was like the villains in the movies he would watch as a kid. Fake and vile looking. Even the boy cowered in fear. “Help me keep the engine running. Now you go with dearest Claude, and if you behave, she will give you a cookie.” 

Claude was quick to snatch the child away, and Curtis watched with sympathy knowing the child wouldn’t last long working for Wilford. The boy’s eyes turned up to Curtis in fear while the two passed, making Curtis have to look away, leaving the boy to Claude slipping him out and the door shut. 

“Curtis! Already been a month?” Wilford approached him, a gleeful grin on his face as he clasped Curtis’s upper arms, giving a squeeze before letting him go. “I heard you’ve been in the gym quite often.” He moved aside to let Curtis come further into the room and settle at his little table. Wilford went about making drinks for the two of them. “So tell me son, how’s the last month been? How’s your girl been treating you? Is she pregnant yet?” Wilford shot the questions at him, but Curtis knew the one he wanted to know, because that was the only reason Wilford put you with him. 

“No, she isn’t pregnant yet.” Curtis said sharply and Wilford took a pitcher and poured two glasses of crystal clear water, a rarity on Snowpiercer. Setting it in front of Curtis, he settled across from him and sighed. 

“I’m getting a tad impatient Curtis. You’ve had her for several weeks now.” 

Curtis pushed the water away without interest. “Well she wasn’t healthy like the typical women I’m given Wilford. It’s probably going to take a while.” he leaned back and watched as Wilford sighed with exasperation. 

“You know that is pure snow melted. Not that filtered stuff through the system. You should really try it.” Wilford made a point to pick up his glass and sip from it. “I suppose you are right, just like that child. I don’t really know what else to do with the tail enders. Maybe cull their group again like I did with McGregors Riots. They are just fucking to much, and filling up that space. No wonder they are all sick all the time.” Wilford sighed as if in a predicament, and he turned his attention back to Curtis. “Grey told me this morning that you had to discipline your girl?” 

Curtis’s jaw clenched, wanting to snap Grey’s neck. He should have known Grey would run his mouth. 

“Yesterday at the New Year’s Day gathering. I thought Y/N would be ready for a partial evening with others. She might have gotten a bit overwhelmed at it all, but she won’t be making the same mistake again.” Curtis informed Wilford, a bite to his voice. Wilford chose to ignore it, and continued.  
“Mmh, from what Grey told me, she was and I quote. ‘A sassy bitch who Curtis was much too easy on.’ Then he proceeded to inform me that he would be willing to take her off your hands, seeing as she must be too much for you to handle.” Wilford’s icy blue eyes twinkled a bit under bushy brows, well aware how his two favorite men he owned were always clashing. “Is that so Curtis? Can you not control your girl? I watched the video from last night. I have to say she was letting Grey put his hands on what is supposed to belong to you. And I have never known you be willing to share your partner before.”

“I said I handled it.” Curtis hissed out, his eyes narrowing at Wilford. “She thought it was me when she was dancing and Grey took advantage of her innocence. Trust me, she wont forget her lesson in paying attention.” half snarling out, now clearly pissed at having himself questioned if he could handle you. Curtis wouldn’t let them take you because of Grey running his mouth. 

“Okay Curtis, no need to get all up in a huff. Grey was just showing some concern for how you were managing her.” Wilford said rather quickly, and Curtis found it hard to keep his mouth shut about Wilford’s other prized breeder. The anger in Grey rippled through his body. Recalling how his hands were all over you, feeling you in a way he had no right to. Sliding on your hips, gracing your curves that all belonged to Curtis. His dark eyes looking down at you while you were blissfully unaware of the predator ready to steal you away. It made Curtis want to rage in a fury. 

“I’m managing her just fine Wilford. Now can we finish up please?” Curtis reached into his jacket to pull out a list when Wilford paused him. 

“Be patient Son, we still have the matter of the tournament to discuss. Do you know what you’re asking for if you win?” Wilford arched his brow in question, and Curtis gave a sharp nod. In the past he always asked for the same thing. Time away from Wilford’s program. Not having a woman in his charge for at least a month. This time that wasn’t what he was going to ask for. He honestly didn’t know what he wanted this time. He just knew you had changed it for him. 

“Well I will tell you that Grey and Chaz asked for your woman specifically.” Wilford informed him, cocking his head to see Curtis’s reaction. 

His jaw snapped shut, not worrying about Chaz. If he had to kill him to keep him from gaining his request, he could easily. But Grey, well he knew that would be harder. 

“Right now you and Grey are closely matched Curtis. In fact your actually edged up in favor with the rest of the front end. I’m even putting a hefty bet on you as well.” Wilford leaned forward, eyeing Curtis like a prize. “Don’t disappoint me.” 

“You have nothing to worry about Wilford.” Curtis slipped his list across the table, and Wilford looked down, his brows lifted curiously while picking it up and reading through it. Giving a sigh like it was an inconvenience, he picked up his phone. 

“Yes, I need the following things brought to the engine.” He droned on, and Curtis listened while remaining quiet, sure that Wilford requested for everything he had asked for. 

You were curled up in the chair by the window, the book resting on your lap, and flipping to the page you had left off the day before. Your fingers traced over the words, thinking about Curtis dropping it in your lap last time he had come back from Wilfords. You hadn’t asked for it, but he seemed to notice you had gone through his small bookshelf already to keep entertained. It was the first real nice gesture from him. You had thanked him softly, and he just muttered that it wasn’t a big deal.

Your gaze lifted from the book to stare outside, letting your mind wander about your predicament with him. You wanted to go back to the tail end, to your friends. But he had assured you last night that there was no going back, you wouldn’t ever get to return. So far, being here hasn’t actually been all that terrible although you hated what you had become. You didn’t want to enjoy being with Curtis, and most of the time you tried to fight back by trying to not enjoy it. But your body gave in every time under his touch. So you didn’t even get the right to be able to say him fucking you was all that terrible. Did you choose it? No never. You have not initiated it once, and he had to force you to submit to him. 

He was a vile man, you told yourself. Feeling shame burn your chest. You knew that wasn’t the case. Curtis tried in his own way. He was forced into this, and used in this disgusting way. In fact from what you understood, he had come from the tail end to at first. Forced into this prostitution by Wilford. Leaning your forehead against the glass, a few tears slipped from your eyes. You still were scared of Curtis, he had a forceful power that could make you do whatever he wanted. Your fingers clenched around the book, wrinkling the pages in frustration. 

Breathing out, you smoothed your books pages back again when the door swooshed open, and you looked up to see Claude snap into the room. “Come on Y/N, your appointment time.” She looked down at her clipboard, and then her wrist at a watch. “Hurry it up, the doctor doesn’t have all day.” 

You were quick to comply, grabbing a pair of pants and slipping them on, choosing to keep the over sized shirt of Curtis’s. Holding the door open, she ushered you out and steered you to another cart that was filled with all sorts of different compartments. You by passed front enders getting hair cuts, a dentist cleaning teeth, a seamstress measuring someone and Claude forced you into a doctors section. 

The doctor looked over his shoulder at you and Claude. “Up on the table, I don’t need you in here.” he waved Claude to leave. As always Claude gave you a warning look not to cause trouble and she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. “So, Y/N, how have you been feeling?” The Doctor started scrubbing his hands with strong chemical smelling soap. You picked at your shirt. 

“Fine Dr. Fin.” you responded and he picked up a chart, looking through it. 

“Ahhh were checking to see if Number 13 has impregnated you.” 

“Curtis…” You looked away as you slipped off the table and worked your pants off. You hated when the Doctor referred to him as a number, like he wasn’t a person but some kind of experiment for them to toy with. 

“Yes Curtis.” Dr. Fin said absently as he waited for you to slip back onto the table and place your feet into the stirrups. “Have you two been together frequently since I have last seen you?” 

You gave a nod while pulling yourself back onto the table and slipped your feet into the stirrups. Closing your eyes and tilting your bed, you tried to relax while the doctor checked you. 

“Alright, well nothing yet.” He pulled away and motioned you to put your clothing back on, which you eagerly did. “But I have something that may just help with it.” He reached in the cabinet above his head and pulled out a syringe and needle top. You eyed the syringe in his hand warily. 

“What is it?” you backed up a bit, trying to put some distance between the two of you while he next took out a bottle, and plunged the needle in it, drawing the liquid out and clearing the bubbles from it with a slight shake before turning to look at you. 

“Nothing you need to worry about Y/N, now come over here and hold out your arm.” A shake of your head made Dr. Fin frown and narrow his eyes at you. “Come on child. Don’t make me call in someone.” 

You still refused to approach him, which you knew was pointless. That you were going to end up with the shot, whatever it was. But you didn’t have to make it easy for them. Dr. Fin sighed with impatience and hit a button under the table. “Just making this harder than it needs to be.” he tried approaching you again and you went around the table. Bolting to the door was an option now, although you were sure it would be locked to you. It didn’t matter, because that’s when an armed guard came through and assessed the situation. “You tailenders never learn do you?” 

He grabbed you and pinned you against the table, you struggled, screamed trying to wrench away. The guard shook you viciously and used his weight to crush your chest into the medical chair, punching out the air from your lungs. 

“I need her arm.” Dr. FIn said calmly, and you struggled with that too. Till you were knocked upside the temple, pain blossoming and black stars dazing your vision. “Wonder if 13 has this many problems with her.” 

Your lungs burned and things in your vision went into a haze while your arm was stretched out, the guard above you snickered while you gave a few more weak attempts to pull free. “Not too bad from what we can see. Once in a while, but he is easily able to subdue her. Although Wilfords getting pissed that she isn’t pregnant yet.” 

You felt the sharp sting in your arm, trying to rip your arm away but there seems to be a firm hold on it. The burn of the medicine made you gasp in pain. But it was fading out, everything was fading out and then back in sharper. A fire raced your veins and you could feel it curl into your bloodstream wickedly. “W-what did you do to me?” Beads of sweat popped on your brow. The Doctor backed away and dispensed the needle away while the guard grasped your wrists to wrench your hands behind you. 

“Y/N is ready now to be returned to Curtis. It’s fast acting and won’t last long, so be quick to return her.” Dr. Fin said while ignoring you and with that you were wrenched from the room. Stumbling in the guards hold, you could feel your entire body itch, the weight of your clothing was suffocating. You kept gasping, trying to draw in some kind of air. You kept fighting his hold, sobbing as your legs shook and fell to your knees, while wiggling around. “I can’t! Somethings wrong.” 

“There ain’t nothing wrong with you bitch, get up.” He yanked on your wrists, making you scream when the pain at the unnatural angle twisted your arms till you thought they were going to snap. Hauling you back to your feet, he finally got to Curtis’s door. It opened to Curtis yanking off his sweaty work out shirt and he pushed you into the room. Once more you sprawled against the floor, similar to last night. Curtis was reaching down, a look of surprise in his eyes as he snapped at the guard. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?!” 

“She’s not my problem any longer, take care of her.” And the door was slammed shut, you curled in on yourself with a gasp as the heat took over again, and Curtis’s hands dug under your arms to lift you. Your hands pushed him away for a moment, and you started to paw at your clothing, tugging at them to get them off. 

“Curtis, oh god get them off, get them off.” you said in a panic, and he once more picked you up and set you on the bed. Feeling him roll your shirt up and draw it over your head, he grabbed your shoulders to make you focus on him. 

“Y/N! What did they do to you?” His eyes searched yours, dazed as they looked back at him. That heat settled now in your core, and you could feel your thighs trying to clench when a rush of arousal made your pants start to cling to you. You just needed him, right this second. Launching yourself at him, your lips pressing to his and biting at it, and your arms circled to his sweaty back, digging into the muscles. 

“Curtis right now, fuck me.” you whined against his lips and pressed your chest into his, grinding your slick core against his groin. Curtis twisted you back onto the bed, his hand pressing against your neck to keep you pinned down while he leaned over you. 

“Y/N, fuck your burning up. What did they do to you?” It was hard to miss the sweat running down your face and neck, droplets forming along your collarbone, and your breasts heaving as you took deep breaths, your hands wrapping around his wrist as you pressed yourself against him. 

“Curtis please…” you tilted your head back and hissed as it all flooded you again, and Curtis gave you a slight shake. 

“Answer me Y/N, what did they do to you?” He said firmly and you cried out in frustration. 

“A shot! They pinned me down and injected something.” tears formed in the corner of your eyes, your pussy clenching needing to be filled, and you could feel him hard against you, but Curtis wasnt giving it. 

“Those fuckers.” He snarled once you finally told him, and he pulled back to yank your pants and panties off, pulling you up to rip your bra off over your head. “We got to get you in the shower before you burn up.” You didn’t care, were barely comprehending now his words. Locking your arms around his neck as you bite his shoulder to hiss against him while rubbing your sweat slick body to his, making him groan when your legs locked around his waist and your pussy slicked against his abs. Curtis could smell your arousal now, leaving him fucking aching and throbbing. The medicine they gave you heightened everything in you and you felt like you were loosing your mind. He slammed you into the wall beside the bathroom door, wrenching your head back to kiss you harshly, you met him back for the first time ever eagerly. There were no tentative touches and whines from you, no hesitation. You clawed at his back and rolled your hips against him, looking for more. 

Tongues speared each other’s mouth and teeth clashed, it was like you couldn’t sate the hunger you had for this man now. You tipped away from that kiss, going down his jawline, and sucking on his earlobe. 

“Fucking hell Y/N…” The solid muscle of Curtis crushed against you before pushing you two into the bathroom, he yanked your hot to the touch body off him, and pushed you into the shower to turn on the cold ice water. Slamming the glass door shut to keep you in there, he worked his sweats off his lean hips as fast as he could. Looking up, he could see your hand prints against the glass, pressing your forehead against the glass. 

“Curtis, let me out.” you rolled your body into the glass, and he groaned seeing your skin clearing the sudden fogginess of the glass, your nipples pebbled in the icy cold water, and droplets running down your body while your eyes shined bright at him before you pulled away and the glass turned fogged again to just see your silhouette. 

“Step back Y/N, i’m coming in.” Opening the door, you backed up, looking up at him from lowered lashes, water raining down on you to stream down your curves in drinkable streams. Stepping in, the glass door swung close again, your skin pebbled from the cold, but you paid no attention to the ice cold on the outside, but the burning on the inside. Taking in Curtis standing naked in front of you. You couldn’t stop yourself, bringing your hand up to grasp the back of his neck, your arched to your tiptoes to close the gap, and dragging him into a kiss, his hands pushing you back against the wall, and his possessive touch squeezed your ass cheeks, making you want him in a way you never wanted before. 


	4. Wilfords Demands: Mutual Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are being driven mad after the shot you were given to send your hormones raging. Curtis knows he has to help you. Afterwards a peace settles between you two and the situation you have both been forced into. All seems fine till Wilford collects you to let you in on his plans for you

This was the first time you have ever reached for Curtis and your mouth crashing into his, your body heatedly pushing into his like you wanted every inch of him sent him reeling for a moment. Of course he knew it was because of the medicine they had given you, but part of him didn't care. You were being receptive, wanting what he could give you, and it was a damn gift. For once he didn't have to feel like it was a job trying to make this whole thing easier for you, feeling some guilt in the pit of his stomach as he worked on making you open up to him and at least enjoy some of his touches. 

His head tilted to explore your mouth, a mix of the water staining your lips and just making you that much sweeter as you kissed him back, eagerly. Even your hands couldn't stop, tracing his muscled body, digging in your fingers to hold onto him while you rubbed your body so raw into him. Pulling back, your eyes pleaded up at him. “Curtis, I really need you to touch me. Please, please fuck me.” You whined at him, and he nudged your legs apart with a knee. 

“Tell me pretty girl, where do you want me to touch you?” Fingers skimmed over your quivering belly and back up with light touches, driving you even more crazy he could tell. Your eyes watered as you grasped his wrist and pushed it between your thighs. 

His fingers slicked between your folds, drenched between your need and the water streaming over you, the water that was supposed to cool you off from your fever. But it was doing no such thing. Curtis’s fingers though started to stroke and rub your core, pressing circles harshly against your clit and teasing you till you dug into his wrist in agitation. He clicked his tongue against his teeth feeling your impatience and used his other hand that had been braced against the shower wall to grab your hand and pull it away. “Hands above you now Darling. I wont ask again.” 

You were quick to raise them above your head, easily encased within his grasp to make sure they stayed there when he thrusted fingers into you. Your eyes rolled up as you clenched your thighs around his pumping hand, nodding for more. “Curtis, what is happening to me.” Your voice was a bit fearful and he twisted his hand easily so that he could brush his fingertips against the spongy spot deep inside you, making your knees buckle in surprise. But his hold on your wrists was tight, not allowing you to fall. 

“They gave you a shot you said? It triggers your hormones, making you horny as fuck and needing to get off.” He said, his tone softening knowing that as good as it felt now that he was bringing you closer to your orgasm, even this was out of your control. “It will wear off, they have used it on me before.” Curtis recalled and you arched for more, quivering as your cunt tightened around his fingers, a flood of arousal coating his fingers and he stroked faster, trying to make you come for him. “Come on baby, just let it happen and you can take a breather till it starts again.” 

Tears pricked your eye as you buried your head in his shoulder, shaking harder and hiking your leg against his hip so that he had plenty of room to keep finger fucking you till it snapped in your belly and you sagged into him. Thankfully he was like a solid wall, letting his hold loosen so he could keep you upright. “It's okay, I got you sweetheart, just breath for a moment.” 

You inhaled deeply, your arms wrapped over his shoulders and you weren’t tired, but shook at the impact it had on you. The fire stroked your spine again and a heaviness started in your limbs that made you sob into his shoulder. “It’s happening again.” Curtis pushed you back to a stand, and his hands rubbed up your arms, over your shoulders and cupped your face. 

“Hands on my shoulders or head, okay?” Cerulean blues burned demanding into yours and you nodded that you understood him. You swore your heart was about to burst through your rib cage as it started to turn worse than before. Twisting your face into his palms, you dragged out 

“I understand Curtis.” 

Curtis breathed out as it was happening so fast. He could already see you curling your toes to try and remain in control, your hands immediately grasping his trapezius muscles and digging in firmly. “Good Girl.” He praised and grinned a bit seeing a trusting smile tug at the corners of your mouth. He sunk down before you, pressing his face against the softness of your belly, his hands sliding up and down your hips and along the back of your thighs. Now you arched to your tip toes to bring him closer to the aching spot between your legs. He licked the water from your skin, taking in your scent of arousal for a moment. 

He tugged lightly the hair on your mound, knowing it would catch your attention. “Lift a leg to go over my shoulder.” Your hands moved from his shoulders to the top of his head to maintain balance, easing one leg to rest over the muscles, and he could see you now, admire just how you spread open for him, hot warmth that was so greedy for him, your smell was just intoxicating. He knew you would taste better, especially with how turned on you were. This orgasm he wanted you to come all over his face. Now was the chance for Curtis to also actually find out what you enjoyed. 

You were always so closed off that it was hard to tell what you actually enjoyed, until you were crazy with lust and came undone. But that wasn't how he worked. Curtis wanted you to at least enjoy some of what was happening. He knew he was for the most part. Dragging his nose through the tight curls covering your mound and inhaling deeply, he glanced up at you, who looked down at him dazed. 

“You still with me Sweetheart?” He asked and you hummed, rocking your hips to look for him with a nod. 

“Barely… it's like a fire burning me from the inside Curtis.” 

Not wasting anymore time, he placed a harsh kiss to your inner thigh before turning to your cunt, his tongue striking you with precision. You couldn't grasp his hair, but you scratch his scalp before wrapping your hands around the back of his head. 

Curtis pushed a hand against your thigh, opening you up and he took quick laps at the arousal seeping from you, groaning against your sensitive cunt at how good your arousal tasted flowing so freely on his tongue. Next he teased your clit, that little bundle of nerves extra sensitive and you arched to your tiptoes before sinking back onto his face to grind against him. 

It was maddening, you wanted to pull away while pressing him in closer. The scratch of his chin was making you whimper and moan, and when his tongue filled you, now that was pure heated bliss spearing you and making you push against his hand to try and close around him. 

For Curtis, eating a woman out was a work of art. There were moves he had to make to get those moans and mewls working from someone, and he was going at it with this mind driven purpose alone. They started out weak at first, barely could hear them around the water rushing down the drain. But a drag of tongue from your clenching channel to slurp up to your clit that he sucked on made you shake and moan so loudly that he doubled down on his effort, making you gush on his face. 

It turned messy, shaking his face in your cunt and teasing over and over. Curtis added his fingers to take over when he wasn't fucking you with his tongue, and you melted. Turning boneless as your orgasm wracked you again with a wail. “Curtis! Fuck I cant anymore, you got to-” You went voiceless a moment, gasping as he speared you again and his hand pressed against your stomach to keep you still. Thighs quivering and you pressed against his forehead to drag him away, gasping back out to finish your sentence. “Please, no more. I need you inside of me because that is too much.” 

Easing your leg off his shoulder, he grasped your hips while moving to a quick stand. You tugged at him to your mouth, your lips lapping over his to fill his mouth this time and gather your own taste to fill your senses. Curtis’s fingers dug into your thighs to lift you and circle your legs around his slim waist while he filled you suddenly, not even giving a moment for you to adjust to his size. Heavy thrusts bounced your hips into the tiles of the shower wall. Your pulled at his mouth, panting against him and moaning hungrily while bouncing back and forth between Curtis and the wall. 

“Yes, Fuck- oh god- so good, just what I needed. Harder Curtis.” 

It was like he was unleashed on you, verging on the edge of pain at how full he was stuffing you, your nails digging down his straining back, and the ice the water turned into now stung just adding to the sensation of how rough it was between you two. 

Fingers dug in hard enough to squeeze into your bones, another orgasm ripping through you, but this time Curtis didn't stop. Rag dolling your body till he pulled himself out, twisting you into the glass of the door, your face twisted to the side harshly pressed flat, your hands scrambling for a purchase as his hand smacked against your ass with a sting till he yanked your hips out and spread legged to claim you all over again. 

He hissed against your ear when his hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed slightly that made you try to inhale all the air you could into your lungs as he slammed himself into you, crushing you to the door. “Come on Pretty Girl… I can feel you got more in you.” Another slam that you swore you felt in your gut and you twisted to catch his mouth, biting his lip till he took over, your body small compared to his, and the fire eating you alive consuming you. He kept the flames licking your body as well as kept you from burning alive. 

It was all consuming and when he forced that next brutal orgasm from you, you edged on blackness till you slipped out of consciousness. 

You never felt Curtis catch you when you started to fall in the shower, how he flooded you with his spend after you passed out or the slow way he pulled from you, limp in his arms. He rinsed you off quickly and toweled dry you off before carrying you to the bed where he laid you down. His hands smoothed along your body, still chilled from the cold water, but the fever the shot had caused appeared to be gone. Nor did you feel him grab your book and dip into the bed to lay next to you, reading till it grew late, and he ended up nodding off himself. 

What you did notice was how your face was tucked against his stomach where you had slid down the bed in your sleep, your leg hooked through his. A first for you, you usually hugged the cold wall as much as he would allow you to. The gentle rise and fall of his abs let you know he was asleep when you lifted your head, and pushed up gently to sit. He never stirred, the book he had been reading had fallen against his chest and his head tilted back to give a gentle snore once in a while. You scooted up closer and eased the book off him, glancing at the cover and shocked to see that he was reading the same book you were, your bookmark still in place where you left off. He actually wasn't far off, and it made you wonder how long he had been reading it when you weren't aware. 

The idea of it shocked you, you always saw Curtis as a brute individual, but you glanced at his bookshelf nearby littered with random stories and biographies, maybe he was more then you had allowed yourself to notice. 

A glance at the windows behind you showed that night had fallen, nothing but pitch black outside and the little lamp Curtis had on the table was the light that illuminated the small room they shared. You were careful to lean over Curtis and ease the book on the nearby table before settling back. Hands pressed to your face and down your naked body, you sighed in relief that the medicine seemed to have dispersed and you were no longer under its effects. 

Next you pulled the sheet up a bit to cover your body, looking at Curtis still sound asleep. You didn't dare try to ease over him to get dressed, that would wake him. After taking you in the shower, you couldn't deny that he had helped you through it, you didn't want to wake him just yet. Instead, now that you weren't feeling his piercing gaze, you allowed yourself to really admire him. 

You have seen him naked plenty of times, the spanse of his chest blocking your view of anything else as he loomed over you fucking you into the mattress. But you never saw him, not like this. 

Your eyes drifted down hard planes of his chest, littered with dark hair that tapered to a line down firm abs. In his sleep they weren't as defined as when he was awake and tense, but you could still see the outline of muscle he had gained in his workouts. You knew he left to do training, but even here he was often doing something when he wasn't paying attention to you. That line of hair dipped below the sheet, following a thick vein below his lower stomach that you knew led to his cock. Your eyes narrowed at the tiny puckered scars littered up and down his torso, and even around the side of his ribs. Those you never noticed before, since they were so faded. But one stood out on the inside of his left forearm. Round and shiny, the size of a half dollar. 

You hadn't realized Curtis woke up and was watching you study him till you felt a tingle of nerves and you lifted your head, easing back with a soft “Sorry, I was…” You drifted off with your excuse and Curtis half pushed up to lean against the wall the beds head was at, tilting his head and shaking his head. 

“You don't have to be sorry Y/N, we are going to be together for a long time. I hope you liked some of what you saw.” He gave a bit of an easy lopsided grin and you peeked at him from under your lashes, relaxing a bit. 

How little did he know how much less intimidating he was when he smiled. 

“I did… You are… very handsome.” You struggled to find your words with this, but was loathe to fall back to the tense silence the two of you normally shared. “Thank you for earlier.” You tilted your head towards the bathroom. “I have never felt that before.” 

He leaned forward to catch your chin in his forefinger and thumb, lifting your face a bit. “And you're a stunning woman Y/N. '' He let you go and settled back with a nod. “Of course. I know how miserable it is, I couldn't let you deal with that alone.” 

You settled in a bit more, keeping the sheet tugged around you. “Can I ask you something Curtis?” 

“Of course Y/N.” He wanted to reach for you and bring you in against him, but he wasn't going to push you right now. You were opening up and were not skittish around him. 

“The scars… what happened? Are they chicken pox or something?” You knew diseases and illness would run rampant through the tail end all the time. Curtis glanced down at his chest, his hand sweeping up and down his chest a moment as his jaw clenched. 

“Scars from a cattle prod.” He cleared his throat a bit but didn't stop his words even though you cringed a bit at the thought. “When Wilford first collected us, of course we resisted at first. They used cattle prods to control us. Son of a bitch stun. Then once we learned our place in the front, they got used less and less.” 

You scooted closer, your hand resting on his arm where the shiny scar was so prominent, Curtis watched as your thumb traced around it, your gaze studying it a moment as his words sunk in. “Then we went into training for fighting. Every time we lost in the beginning, they used the prods on us again. The amount of time we lost by was how long they kept the prod on us. Condition us to keep getting up and going after each other till we basically just about killed one another.” 

Your eyes moved over him again, seeing the little ones first but then the darker larger ones. All the times Curtis lost and had to pay the price. 

“Then as they gathered more people, it changed. No longer were we punished because every fight became one to the bitter end.” His jaw clenched and he took your hand in his own. “I actually do have to talk to you about that.” 

You wrinkled your nose, not wanting any more bad news. You held up a hand to pause him. “Maybe later Curtis? Can you tell me something from before?” 

He looked confused at first and arched his brows. “Before what… before Snowpiercer?” And you nodded to confirm that. He seemed to think, it was obvious he hadn't really considered it before. “I will… but only if you come over here. You're still tired, I can see it in your face.” He lifted his arm and you were slow in moving, careful to keep the sheet around you. He never tried to remove it, but settled his arm around you. Fingers sliding up and down the softness of your shoulder and arm, he settled in to tell you about his childhood in the outskirts of Boston.

It was hours of you two sharing stories and the thoughts Curtis had before faded to the back of his mind, completely forgetting about having to tell you about the tournament. Fading into the next day, you both slept in late and Curtis let you take the first shower before taking one himself. He left the room while you were reading your book, and this time you didn't hear the door click with the lock. Easing up to a stand, you approached the door and barely opened it, but shut it just as quick. Not wanting anyone in the hallway to know that you were in here. Although you doubted that anyone would mess with you being you belonged to Curtis, you didn't want to take your chances. You seemed to be in Curtis’s good graces now and didn't want to upset that balance. Not to mention the man from New Years Day, Grey had scared you with his gaze when Curtis made you crawl away. 

Shaking those memories off, you went back to the table, curling up in the chair to read when he returned with what smelled like breakfast. Lifting your nose in appreciation, he set a tray down on the table that was littered with different things that made your mouth water. “Is that… bacon?” You asked in surprise and Curtis laughed, sliding the plate that had several pieces on it towards you. 

“Yes, a rare treat, but once in a while the kitchens fry some up. We get it a few times a year, so better enjoy it.” 

You picked up the piece, crumbly and greasy between your fingers, you took a nip off the end of it, chewing it so slowly and sighing in happiness at the saltiness that hit your tongue. “God I forgot how good this was.” you nibbled a bit more while Curtis started peeling an orange, unable to hide the grin at how much you seemed to be enjoying it. The freshness of the orange made your nose wiggle and he pried it half apart, handing you half of the fruit which you started to peel the sections apart and alternated between bites of bacon and orange. You honestly didn't know which was better. 

There were also bits of warm toasted bread smeared with butter, berries that were warm as if just fresh picked and even what resembled a watered oatmeal sweetened with honey. Curtis saw you picking at a bit of everything. “I figured you would be hungry after yesterday, so I just got a bit of everything this morning.” 

He was right, you were famished and it was hard to limit yourself to half, but he kept encouraging you to have more and by the time you finished, you were so full. “I cant eat another bite.” 

Curtis finished off the last bite of bread and moved to stand, picking up the now empty tray. You reached to pick up your book again, when he surprised you yet again. 

“How about you come with me Y/N? We will drop this off to the kitchen and walk off some of this?” 

You hesitated. The last time you left the room with him, it ended with a sore ass on your part. He waited silently for your answer though, and you eased up to a stand. “Okay.” He eased the door open and you stepped outside once more, taking a deep breath as you looked up and down the narrow hallway, unsure why it felt a bit dangerous. You have been escorted many times to the doctor appointments, but this has only been the second time you left with Curtis. 

“This way.” He turned away from the section you had traveled to last time, your hand fisted in the back of his shirt to keep a hold of him, especially when you two had to pass through the narrow tunnel between cars. It seemed you two went through many sleeper cars. Door after door you two passed till he opened the next one, and it was lined with tables on one side, and in the back a large kitchen bustling with people preparing food. It smelled heavenly in there to you, catching whiffs of the bacon from earlier still heavy in the air, the sound of knives chopping against cutting boards and things sizzling on the stove. Your step faltered as you two went to drop the tray off, Curtis reaching behind him to tug you forward, his hand circled around your wrist and then kept gently at the small of your back. He led you closer so you could see into the kitchen through a wide window. 

“Wow, the tail end would be in awe of this.” your fingers pressed to the glass as someone opened an oven and pulled out what looked to be an actual chocolate cake, testing it with a knife to be sure it was cooked through. 

Curtis watched as well, none of it new to him but you seemed to be enjoying it, so he didn't push for the two of you to leave. Not quite yet anyways. The kitchen was still mostly empty and he wasn't in any rush to meet with Grey somewhere while you were out with him. “Most of this is for high class. As I said, the stuff we had today was a treat.” 

You titled to look up at him. “We never got any of this… ever. I don't know if you had any, but we only get the blocks, protein blocks they are called.” Your eyes wandered back to the food just piling up in different sections, your thoughts going to how much your old friends would have enjoyed all this. 

Curtis was quiet, he was taken away before the protein blocks were dispersed, but he remembered the desolate conditions. The things they almost resorted to until Wilford had him and a large group of young men removed. “I'm sure they are awful.” 

You hummed softly that they were and Curtis eased you away, towards another door. “One last Car before we head back because I have training today.” He opened a door and you stepped into a blast of warm air and you grinned feeling the artificial sun on your face. You knew this car, it was an extension to the greenhouse that would be the next one. This one had sweet smelling trees blossoming in it, the fruit trees where the apples and oranges came from. Right now the citrus scent filled your senses and Curtis followed you down into a lane where a few people tended to the trees, high up in the branches going through the rip fruit and pruning the dead branches and leaves away to keep them healthy. 

“Doesn't it smell good.” You mentioned as you brushed your hand against the bark, letting it scratch at your palm just for the sensation.” 

Curtis took a deep breath to clear his lungs, and you were right. There was always a freshness in these cars that the rest of the train didn't have. The living breathing plants filtering the air over and over. It was almost as good as being outside once again. You two didn't say much, just soaked in the “sun” and wandered among the trees. But once more Curtis steered you back to the exit and the two of you returned to the sleeper car once more. You were left alone to occupy yourself while Curtis went to train. 

A few weeks passed and things between the two of you continued to smooth out. A mutual understanding happened that day you needed him. He still cornered you in bed, plucking you out of your clothing and fucked you. But you didnt fight as much as before, his hands pining yours above your head as he filled you, sometimes slow steady strokes and other times it was like he was fucking the frustrations out on you from whatever happened in his trainings. You rarely asked, as typically those days you were met with grunts of ‘nothing’ while he laid there afterwards. Either way, he never left you unsatisfied, making sure you reached your pleasure before he allowed his own to take over.

The moments you learned to appreciate were the ones lying with him in silence, once in a while you would read to him afterwards from whatever book you were reading from, his fingers twirling patterns along your skin where he could reach until he made you put the book down and ask for something more personal. And just as he talked about his past, you soon started telling him about your life before Snowpiercer. 

How your mother abandoned you with your sweet grandparents. Whom loved you very much, here you would choke up a bit talking about them. You missed them terribly and knew they sacrificed everything to get you on the train, even a life in the tail end was better to them then you freezing to death with them. Times when it got too hard, Curtis let you cry into the pillow, usually resulting in your passing out afterwards. This is when he would take his leave, go attend whatever business he had and bring back food for that evening. 

You two fell into this routine that worked for both of you, but there would always come a day when it all was disrupted. That day the door barged open. You were in the middle of getting dressed, scurrying to tug a shirt on when Curtis stepped in front of you with a raised voice. “You know you have no right barging into my space.” 

“I do when Wilford demands for your slut.” One shoved Curtis aside, you could see his hand hovering at his hip where a stick hung and his fingers snapped at the clasp and Curtis was about to push back when you stepped towards the other man. 

“It's fine, it's okay… I will go with you.” You nodded, not wanting a fight. 

Curtis turned away from the man having pushed him back. “No Y/N, it's not your scheduled time and they are supposed to let me know beforehand before taking you out of my care.” 

“13 you dumb fuck, Wilford requested for her. What he says goes.” You were being pulled from the room when you saw the stick being pulled out of its holster, the zapping noise crackling at the end and the door slammed shut before you could see them use it on Curtis to subdue him. 

“Come on girl…” You were yanked ahead, leaving behind the only safe place you now felt on the train. You swallowed your fear, as you had no idea why Wilford would want to see you of all people. 

When they left Curtis, he spat out blood on the floor while pushing himself up. Once you left, the remaining people turned on him, making sure he didn't forget “his place”. Leaving him with a few burn marks on his chest and a good kick in his side and a bloody nose. Grabbing a rag to slow the flow down, he checked his door. But knew it would be locked. They didn't want him following after you. He paced the small space, feeling effectively caged in and helpless not being able to go for you. There was little that he could do then wait. Which he did. Yanking out a chair, long legs bounced up and down with a jiggle of his foot, his eyes plastered to the door, feeling like a ticking time bomb counting down. 

You weren't brought to Wilford to begin with. Instead it was back to the doctor who did all the same checks he always did. This time when he had you take a test, after long minutes of waiting, he exclaimed. “Finally!” 

You pushed to sit up, shaking your head in confusion. “Finally what?” 

“13 finally impregnated you girl.” He put the stick in a baggie and marked it with a date before putting it in another cabinet. “I'm guessing it's from that shot I gave you. Works every time.” 

But you had stopped listening to the doctor, your hand coming to your still very flat stomach and breathing in sharply. There was someone growing inside of you at this exact moment and neither you nor Curtis had any idea. You didn't feel different, weren't pregnant women supposed to feel different? You were in a daze till the doctor snapped his fingers in your face to get your attention. 

“Take these vitamins every day and in a few weeks we will take a look to see how it's growing, okay? I'm assuming this is your first. So nothing strenuous, you be sure to tell us if Curtis is being rough with you. Got it?” 

You scowled as you snatched the vitamins from him, nodding. “Can I go back now?” 

“No. Wilford still wants to see you.” The doctor exclaimed while marking your chart, doing some calculations before tapping a button to open the door, signalling you were ready to go. 

Escorted through more cars, soon you were approaching the giant W that you had seen once before. You tried to stall, but was easily overpowered as Claude held the door open, ushering you to get inside before it snapped shut again. You hugged around yourself, not forgetting back when you were first dragged in here. Wilford was up in the engine, seeming to just be standing and watching the roving machine while Claude nudged you forward to a seat. With an extravagant spin, Wilford threw his hands up as if in joy. 

“Y/N!, what a pleasure. I'm so glad you were able to come visit me today. I know you're busy, growing a baby and keeping Curtis company.” He winked as he approached you and you chose silence as your answer. He tugged you back to a stand and pulled you out at arm's length, looking you up and down. “Ahh what a change. You look so good Y/N, simply glowing already. Aren’t you glad I had you brought up from that dirty tail end.” 

You again chose silence but Claude cleared her throat nearby. “Till Mr.Wilford thank you bitch.” 

“Now now Claude, that's not how we treat our guests.” He had you sit back down, and pulled a chair out to move closer to you. “Not the guest of the hour. I have more good news for you Dear. Exciting news, once in a lifetime news.” 

Your gut sank, cause anything that excited Wilford surly couldn't bode well for you. 

“See we have this tournament Dear, very good times. Everyone turns out for the event. The people participating are rewarded when they win. This time you will be given to the strongest man there is. Your beauty has not escaped anyone else's notice. They all want you on their arm. So in the end… you will be moving on with the winner.” 

You shake your head in a no. “No, please I just want to stay with Curtis.” 

Wilford tutted softly and cupped your cheek, grasping it hard enough to make you stop moving, a whimper escaping you. 

“Then my Dear, you better encourage Curtis to win.”


End file.
